True Friendship (AOS)
by Nightshade's sydneylover150
Summary: Jim had been informed by a snooty nosed Vulcan and a Starfleet admiral that he was "required to arrive as soon as was conceivable in order to assist in an endeavor that was strictly classified." What in the hell that meant, Jim still didn't know.


Title: True Friendship

Author: Nightshade sydneylover150

Beta: FallenProphetess150

Summary: Jim had been informed by a snooty nosed Vulcan and a Starfleet admiral that he was "required to arrive as soon as was conceivable in order to assist in an endeavor that was strictly classified." What in the hell that meant, Jim still didn't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, James T. Kirk, Spock, and/or any other charcters, languages, etc from the Star Trek Universe. These characters, languages, etc belong solely to their creator and the film agencies that distribute them.

Rating: R for Jim's mouth

Warnings: Immature Uhura

J/S/J/S

Jim hated this. He had never wanted to go back to the planet that Starfleet was now calling "Vulcan II;" but here he was again. It had only been five days ago since he had been informed by a snooty-nosed Vulcan and a Starfleet admiral that he was "required to arrive as soon as was conceivable in order to assist in an endeavor that was strictly classified." What in the hell that meant, Jim still didn't know.

All he did know was that Starfleet had not wasted any time when they yanked him out of Iowa mere hours after Starfleet and Jim had received the "request." Never mind that Jim was no longer in Starfleet. Never mind that Jim had not even gotten to tell his employees and his supervisors that he was being "called up" by Starfleet before being taken away. Never mind that Jim never wanted to return to what he referred to as "The Planet of Fire and Brimstone."

Apparently Jim's desires, work, and dishonorable discharge meant nothing when Starfleet's "darling" Commander… excuse me…Captain Spock was in need. Typical.

There was a time before all the shit had gone down that Jim would not have had a problem helping Spock out. Hell… Jim wouldn't have even had a problem helping Spock out now if the tight ass had stooped low enough to ask Jim himself. In reality Jim had grown enough that he didn't begrudge helping Spock out with anything… as long as the half-Vulcan asked himself.

However Jim didn't appreciate being shanghaied and dragged half-way across Alpha Quadrant without an explanation of why he needed to get to Vulcan II as soon as possible.

But who cares about Jim's opinions, wants, needs, work, or perspective, right? Jim was just a civilian. None of those things had mattered when Jim had been drummed out of the service for daring to try to deepen his budding friendship with Spock; so why would they now?

Spock sure as hell hadn't cared when he had reported Jim for "conduct unbecoming of an officer." Not that Jim had actually acted in an inappropriate manner towards Spock. Hell, Jim had just wanted to become closer friends with Spock. Jim had no idea what he had done that had caused Spock to think Jim was "acting in an inappropriate manner" towards Spock. Jim knew whatever had happened had occurred after a diplomatic mission to the "Fire and Brimstone Planet" aka Vulcan II. Spock and Jim and been bunking at Spock's father's home when whatever had happened that was so "inappropriate" had happened.

None of that mattered right now though. Right now, Jim was on a hot, oxygen-deprived planet, light years around from his home, and just focused on surviving his interaction with some Vulcan official. Or perhaps the idiot was just a douche, because it wasn't like Jim had been rude to the Vulcan. He merely had asked him a few questions regarding the necessity of Jim's presence on the planet.

It wasn't his fault that the asshole actually believed there was such a thing as stupid questions. Not that the Vulcan's behavior had stopped Jim from asking.

"Where are we going?" Jim asked gasping for breath as he lugged his backpack onto his back to trudge out to the transport. The Vulcan asshole had barely had given the human enough time to grab his bag, let alone adjust to the heavier gravity and lower oxygen atmosphere, before striding to the waiting transport in Vulcan II's scorching hot sun.

Jim normally would have been okay with the transition as his new career often required Jim to train in lower gravity and oxygen rich environments. However Jim was still recovering from a bout of bronchitis and had been having difficulty breathing normally on Earth, let alone on a planet with low oxygen levels. Not that that had mattered to the Vulcans or Starfleet.

"That is not important Mr. Kirk. All that is important is that you are being taken to S'chn T'gaiSpock," the Vulcan male pompously stated as he strode into the transport. (Yes it was pompous. Jim didn't care what in the hell these Vulcans thought, they all had a superiority complex.)

"I beg to differ, it matters quite a lot," Jim groused as he practically threw his book bag into the transport and got into the vehicle. Only when he got the heavy thing off of his back was the human able to catch his breath. "Where are you taking me?"

The male Vulcan raised his eyebrow at Jim's question, but did not immediately answer it.

' _What in hell is this with these guys being able to lift their eyebrow like that? Do they receive some kind of training in how to be condescending from birth?'_

After a mini staring match, the Vulcan finally replied, "Mr. Kirk, if you do not desist, you will find that there are ways to make you more compliant."

"I'm sure you are quite capable of making me 'more compliant.'" Jim said with a sappy grin and with batting eyelashes as he leaned back in the transport's rear seating and happily watched as the Vulcan's eyebrow twitched and his body jerked back slightly. He took great joy in the fact that his emoting made the Vulcan flinch.

' _Score 1 for the human!_ '

"Maybe a neck pinch would work, right? It seems to be a go to for your people when dealing with 'unruly humans.'" Jim asked as innocently as he could as he leaned forward and widened his eyes.

Of course, Jim only succeeded in getting himself another raised eyebrow. _'Well beggars can't be choosers.'_

"And yet you keep speaking Mr. Kirk. Does your kind not have any sense of self-preservation?"

Jim leaned back with smirk as he stretched his arms out behind him causing his arm joints to pop. Jim took great pleasure in watching the Vulcan flinch slightly at the sound.

"I think it depends more on the person than my species as a whole. But we sure as hell didn't get as far as we have by being compliant and complacent," Jim simply stated as he continued to observe the Vulcan. "The human race's steps towards improvement and the development of science, ethics, and knowledge have come from the race as a whole challenging the barriers and boundaries that told us that we couldn't do something. Being compliant and complacent isn't in our DNA."

"It would be better for you and your people if you learned to be submissive to those who are superior to you." The Vulcan paused, "your leaders have already begun to realize the importance in doing so, even for the superiority of a half-breed."

"Obviously you know jack shit about humans, pal. Just because Starfleet dropped everything to send me here for whatever reason Spock needed me, doesn't mean they recognized or believe that Vulcans are a superior species. They are jumping through these hoops because it's Spock, who they like for some reason. May be they are also partially doing it as a favor to Spock's dad. But Starfleet sure as hell didn't drag me to this hell planet to indulge the hubris of a people who dismissed a being's intrinsic value based on blood purity. Spock's important. The Vulcan species as a whole is important. Your race's sycophantic beliefs in blood superiority are inconsequential and so 20th century."

The Vulcan was quiet for a moment. Jim could tell from watching the being's eyes that he was struggling to keep his cool in the face of Jim's words. "You will learn not to dismiss the importance and superiority of the Vulcan people. We could easily have enslaved you."

"Careful there dude. You're showing emotion," Jim stated before he put his retro iPod ear buds in his ears, cranked up his music, and turned his head to look out the transport's window. Jim almost let out a sigh of relief as the sounds of the Beastie Boys effectively drowned out the droning of a dullard.

S/J/S/J

Spock could feel his blood boiling in his veins as he burned in the throes of Pon Farr. He had come to New Vulcan to bond with Uhura, only to discover that he was bonded to another. The pre-existing bond had prevented Spock from forming a marriage bond with his chosen mate. It had only taken his clan leader T'Pau moments to identify that the pre-existing bond was between Spock and his former captain and friend James T. Kirk.

T'Pau and his father had urged Spock to allow them to bring Jim to New Vulcan in order to have the human either help Spock form the bond with Nyota or to have the pre-existing bond severed in an environment where Jim's pain could be treated in a control setting.

Nyota on the other hand had urged Spock to simply severe the bond from his side as she had stated that she believed that "Kirk doesn't deserve any consideration after the stunt he pulled."

Spock could not help but wonder, even as he burned, why Nyota was so willing to harm Kirk. He had initially believed that it had been Jim's advances during his last encounter with Spock that had led the Vulcan's beloved to be so antagonistic towards the former captain, but Pon Far had oddly given Spock some emotional (for lack of a better term) clarity.

Spock could recall now that his former friend had only stated that he wanted to develop a closer friendship with Spock. Nyota, though, had insisted that the former captain had been attempting to lure the half-Vulcan into a "friendship" in order to use Spock. It had been Nyota who had encouraged Spock to file charges against the younger male and having the half-Vulcan inform Starfleet Command that James had acted in a manner that was "unbefitting of an officer."

What had shocked Spock, if he was willing to admit to having emotions at all, was that Command had not even asked the Vulcan what behaviors James had engaged in that were "unbefitting of an officer" The Admirals, mostly Admiral Komack and a few others, had stated that they would "take care of it."

Soon after, James Kirk had been dishonorably discharged from Starfleet.

Now as Pon Farr raged, Spock began to question his decision to report Kirk. Why had she-who-was-to-be-his-wife encouraged Spock to report Kirk when the man had only requested the opportunity to deepen their friendship?

Spock was uncertain why he had not chosen to question Nyota's insistence for Spock to report Jim to Starfleet Command. The former Captain and Spock had been working together for a year when Spock made the report. During that time, Jim had been professional, kind, and genuine towards Spock. Yet, Spock could not fathom why he had been so willing to believe that Jim was acting in a manner unbefitting of an officer.

While it was not common for Vulcans to have "friends" it logically did not mean that Kirk had been acting in "a manner unbecoming of an officer." Nyota had implied that Kirk had wanted to foster a friendship with Spock in order to use the Vulcan or to lure Spock into having sex with his former captain. She had told Spock that Jim would "kick you to the curb as soon as he gets what he wants."

Spock realized know that Kirk had never claimed that he wanted anything from Spock and/or that he was seeking to have a romantic relationship with Spock.

Now the human was being brought to Vulcan II to help the being who had gotten him discharged from the service. If Pon Farr had not already made the half-Vulcan feel ill, Spock believed his "non-existent" emotions would have made him retch.

S/J/S/J

"Mr. Kirk," a voice called over the din of Jim's music.

Jim looked up and realized that the transport had come to a stop. The pretentious Vulcan had opened the transport door and was calling Jim's name.

' _Oh wow, he looks really annoyed.'_

"Golly gee, would you look at that! We're here already!" Jim sassed as he removed his ear buds from his ears. "I would have thought that would have taken longer."

"It has already gone on long enough Mr. Kirk. You are holding up the process by being loquacious." The Vulcan stated. "Exit the vehicle now."

Jim tsked as he got out of the vehicle. "You are very impatient for a being who states they have no emotions."

"You are a very trying Terran, Mr. Kirk," The Vulcan commented in a monotone voice.

Jim smiled cheekily at the Vulcan as he pulled his backpack out of the transport. "Why thank you! I appreciate that you noticed."

"My statement was not meant to be a compliment Mr. Kirk," the stone-faced Vulcan stated.

"It's all in how a comment is perceived and taken. I've chosen to take it as a compliment, so it is a compliment." Jim said with his bubbliest smile as he heaved his backpack onto his back. "Now which way do I head or do you have to escort me somewhere?"

"You will go to the door and ring the bell. The house of Sarek will then direct you to where you are needed."

"Well I'd love to say it's been fun…." Jim started to say in a sickly sweet tone.

"Go now, Mr. Kirk."

"Fine, fine. Have a pleasant day!" Jim said with a fake jaunty wave. _'Kirk 5, Vulcan douche 1.'_

Jim walked towards the door, his anxiety building with each step. Why had he been called here? What could he have or be able to do that was of such vital importance to Spock?

Jim took a deep breath before allowing his hand to knock on the door.

S/J/S/J

Spock could feel it when James arrived. His Th'y'la, his shield-mate, had arrived at his father's house.

Spock could hear the man knock on the door and he sensed his Th'y'la's anxiety. James, of course, did not know how to shield. Do humans learn nothing on their planet? Why is it that they did not develop such protection as they moved into the larger universe?

In Spock's current state, he was no longer able to ponder the questions in greater depth. He burned and he needed his shield-mate. If his Th'y'la was even willing to accept Spock's need. Even in his current state, Spock knew he had done his mate a great disservice. Spock had betrayed his mate for a she-le'matya who had sought to poison their bond.

Now, all Spock could do was to wait and see if his shield-mate would be willing to suck out the poison from their bond.

S/J/S/J

Jim had to admit that Spock and Sarek had nice digs. There were pieces of what appeared to be ancient art displayed throughout the foyer and the hallways that were in Jim's line of sight. Jim had not gotten this far into the house the last time he had been brought to Vulcan II. Actually… Jim wasn't sure he had even been to this house. It seemed like his experience on Vulcan II had occurred decades ago rather than three years prior.

He was directed to go down the left corridor to the last set of rooms by the Vulcan who had answered the door. Based on the glare he had received from Uhura who was standing behind the door, Jim was probably being directed to the rooms where Spock resided.

Still Jim had no clue why Spock needed him here.

Seriously, Jim did not know what he had done to piss off the lady. So he hit on her… almost six years prior. What in the hell was the big deal? He eventually had taken "no" for an answer and he hadn't done anything other than tease her.

Jim walked down the corridor to which he had been directed. He did not know what he would find when he got to Spock's rooms. He was going in without any Intel. No one had told him what he could expect to find or what the situation was that he was to face. He was going in blind. They just told (read "ordered") him to go and he was going. He did not understand why he was being so compliant. These people (read Spock; Starfleet; the Vulcans) only wanted him here to complete some service for them. Again, Jim had no clue what in the hell these people wanted from him. He had done his bit and had gotten kicked in the ass for it.

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

In some ways… no in a lot of ways, Jim felt like he was being whored out by Starfleet. Though why he had that feeling, he did not know.

Still, he went.

And as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew why he was willing to keep moving forwards, even when he did not know what he would face when he got to those rooms.

Despite how Spock had treated him, Spock was his friend.

It was as simple as that.

And what he found once he got to those rooms… Well that's for Jim to find out.

 **The End**


End file.
